1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic component packages and more specifically to aluminum clad copper structures for electronic component package substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic component packages may include package substrates. With some packages, one or more die or other types of electronic components are attached to the package substrate and encapsulated with an encapsulant. A package substrate is a structure of an electronic component package that includes electrically conductive structures for carrying electrical signals of an electronic component and dielectric material for providing support and electrical isolation for the electrically conductive structures. In some examples, wirebonds are used to electrically couple the electronic component bond pads to substrate bond pads.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.